The Big Arrival
by mickys411
Summary: The final installment to The Big Day series, as Egon and Jeanie, along with Peter and Dana await the birth of their children Plus, could there be another possible Ghostbuster porposel or two in the making
1. Chapter 1

The past several months had been keeping the ghostbusters steady, especially Peter and Egon.  
Not just with usual jobs at capturing ghosts and spirits, but preparing for fatherhood.  
Jeanie and Egon had signed up for parenting and Lamaze classes, and while Peter did had some experience at child care from taking care of Oscar, Dana suggested that the two of them should join in on the lessons to.  
The two new husbands also companied their wives to doctor's appointments as well, as long as they didn't have a busting job.  
Thankfully, it was a quiet day, and that was what they were doing that day.

Egon and Jeanie had the first appointment.  
The two watched as the doctor placed a 'jelly' onto an item that almost looked like a piece of equipment that the ghostbusters would use, but instead the doctor rubbed the gel and item around Jeanie's stomach, which made it possible to see their baby on a screen.  
"Here's your baby," the doctor spoke.  
"Oh my god, look how big it got from the last time I was here," said Jeanie.  
"Incredible, just incredible.  
How is the baby?" Egon asked.  
"The doctor looked carefully over at the screen for a few moments then back to Egon and Jeanie saying, "Your baby is growing and looking healthy.  
"That's terrific," said Egon.  
"I'm so happy to hear we have a healthy baby," Jeanie added.  
"Would you like to know the baby's sex?" the doctor asked.  
"Actually, we want to keep it a surprise," said Jeanie.  
"As long as the baby is healthy that's all that matters to us," said Egon.

After Jeanie's appointment ended, it was Dana's turn as Peter entered the room with her, while Jeanie and Egon waited for them.  
The calm waiting room, soon became a bit on edge when Peter and Jeanie heard both Dana and Peter said, Oh My God! and 'Are you sure?' in a high tone of voice.  
When they made their way out of the room, Dana looked like she had been crying, while Peter looked in complete shock.  
"Peter, Dana, is everything OK?" Egon asked.  
"We heard you both in here?  
Is something wrong with the baby?" Jeanie asked as well.  
"It's OK.  
The babies are doing great and growing very well," Dana answered.  
"That's good, said Jeanie, who was then caught off guard and asked, "Wait a second.  
Did you just say babies?"  
"I thought I heard you say that as well," added Egon.  
"I did.  
Peter and I are having twins!" said a very excited Dana.  
Jeanie carefully got up from her seat, gave Dana a hug and said, "Congradulations!"  
"Wonderful news to hear Venkman," said Egon.  
"TTT..Twins," Peter stuttered, as he was still quite in shock over the news.  
Egon went to a water cooler to get a cup for Peter.  
After he guzzled the water down and said, "Thanks I needed that."  
Dana looked at Peter with a look of concern and asked, "Peter, is all this too much for you to handle?"  
"I'm fine.  
Just in shock that's all.  
I mean how is twins possible? Peter asked.  
"It skips a generation in my family.  
What about yours?"  
Peter sighed and answered, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know much about my family.  
Both of my grandfathers passed away before I was born, and my grandmothers died when I was still quite young.  
My Dad was away all the time, I'm an only child, and my Mom was not a well person, so I took care of her most of the time.  
In fact, she was told because of her health to never have children, and she almost died giving birth to me."  
Egon, Jeanie and especially Dana were in shock to hear all this, as Peter never told any of them.  
"Peter, I'm so sorry about what you and your Mother went through," said Jeanie.  
"Venkman, this is quite a shock.  
How come you never told any of us?" asked Egon.  
Peter sighed and said, "You know me.  
Mr. Cool Macho Man, but the story that my one grandmother told me just plays in my head over and over like a busted cassette tape.  
My Mother never blamed me, but I always felt responsible."  
He then took Dana's hands in his and said, "That's why I'm so nervous for you and the babies."  
"Peter, everything will be fine.  
You heard what the doctor told me.  
I'm healthy and the babies are doing great."  
A reassuring smile came across Peter's face.  
"That makes me feel better," he spoke.  
Peter and Dana then shared a kiss.  
"Wait till we tell Oscar he's getting not one but two siblings," said Peter with a laugh.  
"And our little one will have friends to play with," Jeanie added.  
"By the way, how did your appointment go?" Dana asked.  
"Jeanie's doing great and so is the baby," Egon answered.  
"That's terrific.  
By the way, what are you having?" asked Peter.  
"We want to keep it a surprise," Jeanie answered.  
As long as the baby is healthy, that's all that matters," Egon added.  
"By the way, speaking of which, are the twins boys or girls?" Jeanie asked.  
You know, come to think of it, Peter and I were so much in shock by the news of the twins, we didn't get a chance to ask the doctor the sex," Dana answered.  
"You're right, it completely slipped our minds," Peter added.  
Dana and Peter had planned on going back into the examining room, but by then, the doctor was with another patient.  
"I guess that means we'll have to just wait and see they like you two," said Peter, with a laugh.  
"I knew with Oscar it was a boy, but I'd think this time, I'd like to be surprise myself," Dana added.


	2. Chapter 2

As the girl's due dates grew closer, Peter thought it would be a good idea if Dana stayed at the firehouse, while he was on the job, so in case she did go into labor, he would be there for her quicker.  
Meanwhile, Jeanie had an overnight bag ready for when she had to go to the hospital, and one day after coming home from an assignment, Egon had brought a crib and assembled it in his and Jeanie's room to have to all ready for when the baby comes home.  
On the day of Jeanie and Dana's combined baby shower(that was put together by both their Mothers, who hit it off great), Jenny suggested that with Jeanie going on maturity leave, she would fill in for her during the week, and Grace would take over on the weekends, so Jenny would be able to work her busiest days at the book store,(while hired help would be there Monday-Friday.)  
And Christopher and Jessica had volenterred to be helpers as well.  
The ghostbusters and Jeanie appreciated the services.

About a month later, Dana, Jeanie, Jenny, and Grace(who had the day off, to attend a meeting at her niece and nephew's school) were having a girl's day lunch at the firehouse.  
With the due dates coming up, Dana and Jeanie were spending more time at the firehouse, and not going out much.  
At the requests of Dana and Jeanie, it was Italian, with pizza for them, and two cobb salads for Jenny and Grace.  
Along with a few fresh baked cookies from a local bakery, that Jenny surprised everyone with.  
As the ladies enjoyed their meals, they chatted on the usual items.  
Grace talked about how great the meeting at the kids school went, Jenny showed pics of the trip she and Ray went on to Kentucky for her cousin's wedding, and for Dana and Jeanie, it was all about the babies.  
"How's Oscar dealing with the twins arrival?" asked Grace.  
"He's doing rather well about it.  
Don't forget he's nearly two, so he's still quite young," Dana pointed out.  
Oscar, was staying with his Father, Dana's first husband Andre and his wife, who were in town, so that Dana and Peter could have sometime together before the twins arrive.  
"Don't worry, he'll love those babies," said Jeanie reassuring her.  
With the due dates coming up, Dana and Jeanie were spending more time at the firehouse, and not going out much.  
"How's the pregnancies treating you both?" Jenny asked.  
"A bit rough in the beginning with morning sick till the start of my second trimester, but Peter handled it great, getting me seltzer and crackers when I need them," Dana answered.  
"I didn't get any morning sickness, just occasional stiffness, and Egon gives really good back and shoulder rubs," said Jeanie.  
"Have you had any unusual cravings?" asked Grace.  
"I know it's Egon's kid for sure.  
I'll have been in the mood for is Cheez-Its, cola and twinkies," said Jeanie with a laugh.  
"With Oscar it was the normal pickles and ice cream, with the twins it anything from Chinese take-out to peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches," Dana added.  
"That sounds good and I'm not even pregnant," said Jenny, causing herself, Dana, Jeanie and Grace to start laughing.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, the ghostbusters were on their way back to the firehouse, after taking care of a job in Chinatown, when they passed a jewelry shop.  
"Say Winston, do you mind stopping the car for a few moments?" asked Ray.  
"Not at all Ray," Winston answered, as he pulled into a parking spot.  
"Is everything OK Raymond?" asked Egon.  
"Everything thing's fine fellas, I'll just be a few moments," said Ray, as he got out of Ecto-1 and hurried into the jewelry store.  
"Try not to be too long Ray, remember we've got two expected mothers at the firehouse!" Peter called out.  
"Actually Peter, if you and Egon will excuse me for a few minutes," said Winston, who climbed out of the driver's seat and went inside the jewelry shop as well.  
Within minutes, the two ghostbusters returned to the car.  
"OK, can you two please tell Egon and I what's going on here?" Peter asked Ray and Winston.  
"Not that it's any of our business, by why did you two go inside that jewelry store?" Egon asked.  
"I had to pick up something for Jenny," Ray answered.  
"Wasn't her birthday two months ago?" Peter asked.  
"It was, but I was getting a ring for her."  
"And engagement by any chance?" Winston asked.  
"Yes, how did you guess?" Ray asked.  
"That's what I went in there for as well."  
"Ray, Winston, are you planning on propsing to Jenny and Grace?" Egon asked.  
"Yes.  
You see, after my folks passed away, my brothers took nearly everything, including my Mom's engagement ring.  
So I had one made up for Jenny.  
Her mom is coming into town next month, and since Jenny's father passed, I'm going to ask her for Jenny's hand in marriage," said Ray.  
"That's fantastic Ray," said Peter.  
"The same with me, said Winston, My grandmother left me her ring after she died.  
Grace's folks are coming in for the weekend next month for Christopher and Jessica's school play.  
I'm asking them for their permission to marry her.  
I took the ring here to have it cleaned and polished."  
"Gentlemen, I wish you both the best in you news and possible engagement," said Egon.  
"Thanks Egon, but do you think you can keep it a secret?  
I want Jenny to be surprised," said Ray.  
"The same with Grace," Winston added.  
"Not to worry, most of us know how to keep a secret," said Egon, looking over at Peter.  
"Hey, I didn't know Jeanie was in the room, when I asked you about that locket you planned on giving her for her birthday.  
But at least she loved it, Peter pointed out, Anyway.  
Good luck to you Ray and Winston."  
"Thanks Peter," spoke Ray.  
"Thanks man," Winston added.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the firehouse, the girls were about to end their lunch date.  
"This was a lot of fun.  
We should do this more often," said Jenny, as she helped clear away the plates and cups.  
"I agree," Grace added, as she packed up the leftovers.  
"As long as you don't mind having extra guests along," Dana pointed out, reffering to Oscar and the soon to be born babies, before accidently knocking over a cup with her stomach, and spilled some iced tea.  
"I'll get that," said Jeanie, as she grabbed a few napkins and dapped up the spill.  
Suddenly, she felt something.  
"Uh-oh uh-oh," Jeanie went.  
"Jeanie, what's the matter?" asked Grace.  
"Something wrong?" Jenny added.  
"My water broke," Jeanie answered.  
Which meant it was time for the baby to arrive.  
After helping Jeanie to a seat, Grace asked, "Is there anything we can do?"  
"Call Egon, and get my overnight bag.  
It's in the bedroom at the end of the hall," Jeanie answered, clutching her stomach.  
"You're going to be fine Jeanie.  
Just take it easy and breathe," said Grace.  
Jenny meanwhile, went upstairs to get the overnight bag, and Dana headed to the phone.  
"I'll see if I can get the guys," she said.  
Suddenly, Dana felt something.  
"Oh god, my water just broke," she said.  
Grace left Jeanie's side for a moment to help Dana onto the couch.  
"Everything will be fine Dana.  
Just stay calm and do your breathing.  
I'll try to get in touch with Winston," said Grace.

Just as she was about to make the phone call, Ecto-1 pulled up.  
"We're back," Ray called out.  
"Great timing, we have to go," said Jenny, after racing down the stairs with the overnight bag.  
"What's wrong?" Winston asked.  
"Jeanie and Dana just went into labor," Grace answered.  
Peter and Egon rushed to their wives.  
"Dana, how are you?" Peter asked.  
"I'm hoooolding up," Dana answered.  
"Jeanie, have your contractions started yet?" Egon asked.  
"So far, not yeeeeet!  
Never mind, they just begaaaan!" Jeanie screamed.  
"We gotta go to the hospital now!" said Peter.  
"Winston, Ray empty the traps into the containment unit and meet us at the hospital," said Egon, as he helped Jeanie up from her seat, while Peter did the same for Dana.  
The four of them then headed outside and hailed a cab.  
After empting the traps, Winston, Ray and Jenny headed to the hospital, while Grace had to go pick up the kids at school, but would meet them there.

Although they had to make a quick stop at their place to get her overnight bag, Peter, Dana, Egon and Jeanie arrived at the hospital.  
Once the four arrived at the hospital, Peter and Egon checked Jeanie and Dana in at the admitting desk.  
Afterwards, the front station nurse called for orderlies to help Dana and Jeanie.  
While they waited, Ray, Winston, and Jenny arrived.  
"That was quick," said Peter.  
"The traffic wasn't too bad," Ray answered, as he, Jenny and Winston sat with the soon-to-be parents.  
"Where's Grace?" Dana asked.  
"She had to pick the kids up at school, Winston answered, Say are you guys planning on busting after the kids are born?"  
Peter and Egon looked down at themselves and realized that with all the excitement of getting Dana and Jeanie to the hospital, they forgot to change out of their flightsuits.  
"We figured," said Ray with a laugh.  
"Excuse me," said Egon as he and Peter went into a nearby men's room.  
The two came out seconds later, with Peter and Egon wearing the tan slacks and black T-shirts they wore under their uniforms.  
They gave Ray the flightsuits to put in Ecto1.  
Ray did just that and came back just in time for the orderlies, who had brought wheelchairs to take Jeanie and Dana up the elevator the maturity and delivery floor.  
Jenny and Ray went with Dana, Peter, Jeanie and Egon, while Winston waited for Grace.

Once everyone arrived to the floor, Dana and Jeanie were taken to get prepped for delivery, while Peter and Egon were given scrubs to wear over their regular clothes, and followed their wives.  
"This is quite exciting uh?" Ray asked Jenny.  
"It sure is," she answered, as they sat down.  
"I'm really happy for Dana Peter and Jeanie and Egon."  
"Me to."  
Jenny took notice of a look upon Ray's face.  
"Is everything OK?" she asked.  
"Yeah, everything's fine, just a lot of excitement and I do have something on my mind," Ray answered.  
"What is it?"  
Ray took Jenny's hand and said, "Jenny, I know we've only been together for a little over six months, but I've never been this close to anyone as I've been with you.  
What I'm trying to say is.."  
Ray got inturupted from what he had to say, as Peter and Egon approached him.  
"Just wanted to give a head's up, Dana's now if full labor," said Peter.  
"So is Jeanie, Egon added, Has Winston arrived yet?"  
"I'll go down to the main level and check," said Ray, as he got on the elevator.

Back downstairs, Grace entered the hospital and met up with Winston.  
"You made it," he said.  
"Sorry I'm late.  
I had to wait for the sitter to arrive.  
The kids wanted to come, but I told them they could, after the babies are born, so they're making cards for them" said Grace.  
"Not a problem.  
Hey as long as you're here, there's something I like to tell."  
"What is it Winston?"  
"Grace, having you and the kids in my life has brought me happiness.  
Don't get me wrong, I love being a ghostbuster, but the four of us, you Christopher, Jessica and I it's like a.."  
Winston got inturupteed as Ray called from the elevator.  
"Winston!  
Dana and Jeanie are in full labor now!  
Hi grace," he said.  
"Hi," Grace replied.  
The three went on the elevator back to the maternity ward.


	4. Chapter 4

"Keep breathing, keep breathing now push," the doctor told Dana, which she did.  
"You're doing great Dana," Peter said, holding her hand, and stroking the front of her hair.  
"Now repeat."  
"OOOOOOOO (Grunt) OOOOOOOO (Grunt)! how much more?" asked Dana with slight pain in her voice.  
"Hopefully not too much more, the first one is coming," the doctor told her.  
"OOOOOOOO (Grunt) OOOOOOOO (Grunt)!"  
"I see the head and shoulders.  
Just one more push.  
Dana screamed as she let out one more push.  
Suddenly, there was a crying sound.  
"It's a boy," said the doctor, holding the baby  
"I have a boy, I have two boys," said Peter, who was exteremly happy at this point.  
After giving the baby to a nurse, the doctor returned to Dana.  
"I see the second one coming now.  
Just one or two more pushes Dana," she said.  
Dana let out another scream with a heavy push.  
Another crying sound filled the room.  
"It's a girl," said the doctor, holding up the baby.  
"I have a little girl to," said Peter, who was starting to get choked up with happiness.  
Despite feeling dizzy from the breathing and pushing, a smile came across Dana's face.  
"Another boy and a girl.  
I'm so happy," she said.  
The nurse then handed the twins to Dana and placed them on her chest, and despite getting rather emotional, Peter cut the two umbilical cords, one at a time.  
"Hello little ones, you're here," said Dana as happy tears ran down her face.  
With happy tears of his own, Peter gently stroked each baby at a time with his finger tip and said, "I've been waiting so long to meet you both."  
The nurse the took the babies to get cleaned up, weighed and measured.  
"I've never been this happy in all my life, wept Peter, Dana, I love you, and Oscar and our babies so much."  
"I love you to Peter, our family," said Dana, as the two shared a passionate kiss.  
"Hey now you two, wait eight weeks," the doctor laughed.  
"I gotta tell the guys," said Peter.  
He dashed out of the room, met Ray, Winston, Jenny and Grace and shouted, It's a boy and a girl!"  
Peter was then rushed over and greeted with hugs from everyone.

"OOOOOOOO(Grunt) OOOOOOOO(Grunt)!" went Jeanie as she breathed and pushed.  
"You're doing great Jeanie, keep it up," the doctor told her.  
"I don't know if I can, it hurts too much!" Jeanie cried out in pain.  
Egon, who was rubbing her back and shoulders said, "Doctor's said you're doing great Jeanie, just give a few more pushes."  
"Easy for yooou to say, you're not the one in labor! (Grunt)!"  
"I see the head.  
Give me another big push Jeanie," said the doctor.  
Jeanie did just that.  
"I see the shoulders."  
"Egon, I can't to it anymore," Jeanie wept tears of pain.  
"Just give one more big push," the doctor told her.  
"Jeanie, just grab my hand and squeeze it as tight as you can," said Egon.  
Jeanie took Egon's hand and squeezed it as she gave a heavy push.  
Suddenly, a crying sound filled the room.  
"It's a girl," said the doctor holding up the baby.  
"A girl?  
I'm so happy, let me hold her," choked Jeanie, who's tears of pain turned into tears of joy.  
Despite slight shakiness in his hands from all the nerves and excitement, Egon cut the umbilical cord, before the nurse placed the baby onto Jeanie's chest, causing the baby, who was still crying to stop.  
"Hello precious, we've been expecting you," said Jeanie as she gingerly touched the baby's head.  
"Welcome to the world," said Egon, as he gently touched the baby's face with his finger tip.  
"I can't believe we're parents."  
"Me neither."  
While Egon did smile, it was not as big as Jeanie's nor was he overly excited.  
Jeanie turned to him and asked, "Egon, are you OK?  
You don't seem happy.  
"I am happy, this is just so new to me.  
Plus, I'm kind of scared."  
"Scared of what?"  
"You know how my childhood was."  
After the baby was taken by the nurse to be cleaned, weighed and measured, Jeanie took Egon's hand into hers and said, "You will be nothing like your Father.  
I just know it.  
You will be a wonderful Dad."  
"And you are going to be a wonderful Mother," said Egon.  
"I love you Egon, and this baby," said Jeanie.  
"I love the baby and you to Jeanie."  
The two shared a small, but lovely kiss.  
"Careful you two, not for about eight weeks," the doctor laughed.  
"Better go tell everyone.  
I'm sure they're all waiting," said Jeanie.  
Egon then went out to the waiting area where he met his fellow ghostbusters including Peter who they were still congradulating, along with Jenny, and Grace.  
"Hi everyone," he said.  
"Spengs I've got a boy and a girl," said Peter.  
"Congrdualtions Venkman," said Egon, giving his friend a handshake.  
"How's Jeanie?" Jenny asked.  
"Has the baby been born?" Ray added.  
"Jeanie had the baby.  
I have a daughter," Egon answered with a smile on his face.  
Now it was his turn to be showered with hugs including a rib crushing one from Peter and best wishes.

After Jeanie and Dana were moved into private rooms, Peter and Egon went to go be with their wives while Winston, Grace, Jenny and Ray went to the café to get coffee.  
"This has been a crazy but wonderful day," said Grace, as she drank her coffee.  
"It sure has," Winston added.  
"By the way, what were you trying to say to me earlier?"  
"It's funny you should bring that up, because Ray was saying something to me earlier as well," Jenny pointed out.  
"I was, but lost track with the birth of Egon and Venkman;s kids," said Ray.  
"What was it?"  
"I was going to wait till your Mom comes to visit, but what the hell?"  
"I was going to wait till your folks' visit but now may be the best time," said Winston.  
"Time for what?" Jenny asked.  
"What's going on here?" Grace added.  
Ray got down on one knee and said, "Jennifer Louise Moran.  
I love you so much, I can't imagine my life without you.  
Will you marry me?"  
Winston got down one knee as well and spoke, "Grace Marie Carmine.  
Having you back in my life has brought me so much happiness.  
Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Back upstairs, Dana and Peter were in their room, sitting on the bed together, each holding a baby in their arms, and so much in love.  
"This little guy thinks I'm funny," said Peter, indicating his newborn son.  
"Why do you say that?" Dana asked.  
"He looks like he's smiling and laughing."  
"Don't get too excited Peter, he may have gas."  
Dana looked back at her newborn daughter and said, "You just opened your eyes.  
What pretty eyes you have."  
"Dana, I want to thank you for making me a Daddy," said Peter.  
"And thank you for making me a Mommy again," said Dana, before the two shared a kiss.  
"I called Andre.  
He's bringing Oscar tomorrow to meet his new siblings," said Peter.  
"I can't wait," said Dana, By the way, I think we should pick out names."  
"You're right, we can't call them baby, pumpkin, sweetie and little one forever."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"I know you're going to hate it, but if I had a son, I always wanted to name him after me, but I also wanted to use my Fathers' name.  
Despite the fact they weren't close when Peter was younger, he did make admends with his Dad, who passed away a few years ago.  
What do you think of Peter Charles?"  
"Sounds perfect," Dana spoke.  
"Do you like that name?" Peter asked the baby, who cooed at the response.  
"It's a winner."  
He then gave the baby a kiss on the forehead.  
"Since you've got to name our son, I get to name our daughter.  
I was thinking of naming her after both my grandmothers who I was close to.  
Tabitha Rose, but we can also call her Tabby for short."  
"Sounds beautiful," said Peter.  
"What do you think of the name Tabitha Rose?" Dana asked the baby, who cooed at the response.  
"Loves the name."  
She then gave the baby a kiss on the forehead.  
"I can't wait to show you two off to all your "uncles" and your big brother," Peter said to the babies.  
He then with one hand, reached over and gave Dana a flute of sparkling apple juice before taking a glass for himself.  
"To Peter Charles and Tabitha Rose, the most beautiful set of twins this hospital has ever seen.  
And to Oscar, who is going to be a great big brother, if he doesn't get jealous and to the best wife and Mother anyone could asked for," said Peter.  
"To our healthy and beautiful twins, their big brother Oscar, to an amazing husband Father and step-Father anyone could ask for, and to our family," said Dana, as the two clinqued glasses and took a sip of their drinks  
"I love you Dana.  
"I love you two Peter," said Dana, as they shared a small kiss.

In another room, Egon sat beside Jeanie, holding her hand, as she sat up in bed.  
"How are feeling?" he asked.  
"Sore but happy," Jeanie answered.  
"You did great."  
Egon kissed Jeanie's hand.  
Just then, a nurse came in holding a baby.  
Their baby, which was wrapped in a blanket and wearing a cap on her newborn's head.  
"Here she is, weighing exactly 7 pounds and 22 inches," said the nurse as she placed the baby into Jeanie's arms.  
"Funny, those were my exact weight and measurements at birth," Egon pointed out.  
"Hello sweetpea, we missed you," said Jeanie, as she gently kissed the baby's face.  
Before leaving, the nurse left the birth certificate, for Jeanie and Egon to sign, when they come up with a name.  
"I think someone wants to say hi," said Jeanie, as she handed the baby to Egon.  
"Hello there," Egon said to his daughter.  
He then carefully unwrapped the blanket around the baby.  
"What are you doing?" Jeanie asked.  
"Just looking her over."  
Once Egon got the blanket opened to relive the baby, who was dressed in a light pink onesie, he looked at her tiny hands and feet and counted the digits to himself.  
"How is she?" Jeanie asked.  
"Appears to be at normal size, ten fingers and ten toes," Egon answered, as she wrapped the baby back up.  
"And cute, don't forget cute."  
"Yes she is,"  
Just then, the baby began to make a sound.  
Egon looked down at the baby, who opened her eyes, looking right at him, and snuggled her head closer to him.  
"Oh my god!" Egon gasped.  
"What is it?  
What's wrong?" asked a now nervous Jeanie.  
"She's...she's beautiful!"  
Egon's eyes began to water up.  
He took his glasses off, so they wouldn't get wet, as tears of joy trickled down his face.  
A few of them landed on the baby's face.  
"I'm sorry baby girl, said Egon, as he gingerly wipes his tears off his newborn daughter's face.  
Afterwards, despite some tears and sounding raspy from crying, Egon spoke to the baby.  
"Years ago, I never would have pictured myself with anyone in my life.  
I thought I was going to be on my own forever.  
From a young age, my heart was icy, and remained that way for the longest time, but with your Mother and now you here, it has completely melted.  
I love her and you so much, more than words can say  
I promise to love and protect you both for the rest of my life, my sweet baby girl," he said, before kissing the baby's forehead.  
Jeanie wiped her eyes from hearing Egon's words and asked, "Have you thought of any names?"  
"Not really," said Egon, speaking at his normal tone of voice, but still had wetness on his face and a bit in his eyes.  
"I have.  
I was thinking of naming her after my grandmother Delilah Irene, who I was very close with.  
"What about Lila for short and Isabell as her middle name?  
Lila Isabell?  
The names mean night beauty and devoted to God in Hebrew," Egon pointed out.  
"Do you like the name?" Jeanie asked.  
"It's prefect."  
Egon looked down at his daughter and said, "Hello Lila Isabell, I'm your fa..I'm your Daddy."  
A new batch of tears fell from Egon's eyes, as he kissed Lila's forehead again.  
"I love you so much baby girl," he whispered.  
He then looked up at Jeanie, and said, "Thank you for helping me create this beautiful gift.  
I love you so much Jeanie."  
"I love you to Egon.  
You and Lila," said Jeanie, as she and Egon shared a small kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime later, Peter and Dana, who had moved out of the bed and was sitting on a desk chair, heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in," she said  
The door opened.  
Jeanie, who was holding Lila, and sitting in a wheelchair, as Egon pushed her.  
"I hope we're not disturbing you," said Egon.  
"Not at all," Peter spoke.  
"We'd like you to meet someone, said Jeanie, as she looked down at her daughter and said, "Lila Isabell, I'd like you to meet your 'aunt' Dana, 'uncle' Peter and your new 'cousins'.  
Dana looked down at the twins and said, "Peter Charles, Tabitha Rose, I'd like you to meet your 'aunt' Jeanie, 'uncle' Egon, and your new 'cousin'."  
"We would have been here soon, but I had to get Egon to put her down," Jeanie said with a laugh.  
"Hold the phone, Egon getting attach to a baby.  
Never thought I see that day," said Peter with a chuckle.  
"And he cried holding her for the first time.  
Twice," Jeanie pointed out, as Egon's eyes were still slightly puffy.  
"Well, she stole my heart.  
Right baby girl?" said Egon, looking down at Lila with a smile.  
"Only a few hours old, and she already a Daddy's girl.  
Has him wrapped around her finger."  
"You should have seen Peter in the delivery room.  
I think he cried more than the twins," Dana laughed.  
"For the record it was happy crying," Peter pointed out.

Just then, there was another knock at the door.  
"Come in," Dana called out.  
Winston, Grace, Jenny and Ray entered the room.  
The four soon began awing over the new arrivals.  
"Jeanie, Egon, she's beautiful," said Grace, looking over Lila.  
"Look at those eyes and smile.  
She's going to have all the boys chase after her," Winston chuckled.  
"Not on my watch," spoke Egon, followed by laughter from everyone.  
"He's quite the charmer for a baby," said Jenny, as she smiled back and a happy Peter Jr.  
"She's very friendly for a newborn," Ray added, as he waved to Tabitha who gave a big smile."  
"They got their Daddy's charm, but their looks from Mommy," said Peter.  
Dana just blushed and spoke, "Oh Peter."  
"So, what have you all been up to?" asked Jeanie.  
"Well," Ray answered.  
"Should we tell them or show them?" asked Winston.  
"Tell or show what?" asked Egon.  
Jenny and Grace each held out a hand that had a ring on their fingers.  
"By any chance are those engagement rings?" asked Peter.  
"Yes they are," Jenny answered.  
"What did it happen?" asked Dana.  
"After the babies were born, we all went to the cafeteria for coffee and the guys popped the question to us," Grace answered.  
"Congradulation Ray and Jenny, Winston and Grace."  
"All the best," Jeanie added.  
Now it was Ray and Winston's turn to receive hand shakes from their fellow ghostbusters.

Just then, there was yet another knock at the door.  
"Come in," Dana called out.  
He ex-husband Andre and Oscar entered the room.  
"Sorry, I know I was suppose to come by tomorrow, but Oscar wanted to meet his new siblings," said Andre.  
"That's OK Andre."  
"Hey big brother, say hi to your brother, sister and 'cousin'," Peter said to Oscar.  
Andre walked Oscar over to Peter and Dana.  
"Sweetheart, this is your brother Peter Jr, and your sister Tabitha but we can also call her Tabby," said Dana.  
"Hi Peter, Hi Tabby, said Oscar, before her gave his brother a sister each a kiss on the head.  
"Aww," everyone went.  
"And this is your 'cousin' Lila," said Jeanie, indicating her daughter.  
"Hi Lila," said Oscar, who also gave her a kiss.  
Everyone awed once more.  
"Very good Oscar, always be gentle with a baby," Egon pointed out.  
"This has been quite a day for all of us," Ray.  
"Indeed three babies were born and two engagements," Winston added.  
"I brought my camera, would anyone mind if I take pictures of the new arrivals?" asked Jenny.  
"No at all," said Dana.  
"Yeah these two are camera ready," Peter added, indicating the twins.  
"Fine with me," said Jeanie.  
"Of course," Egon added.  
"Be sure to get your pictures taken to celebrate your engagements," Peter pointed out.  
Jenny took her camera out of her purse and began to snap photos.  
After taking one of Peter and Dana with the twins and Oscar, along with Andre, followed one of Egon and Jeanie with Lila, Jenny took a picture of Winston and Grace, who then took a photo of Jenny with Ray.  
"Now let's do a group photo," Grace suggested.  
Andre volunteered to take the photo.  
Jenny gave him the camera as everyone gathered around to get ready to have the picture taken.  
They all smiled as Andre clicked the camera.  
Dana wanted one more taken with Andre in the photo.  
Even they were both now married to different people, they were still part of each other's lives thanks to Oscar.  
Andre asked a passing nurse to take the picture.  
Once he was in the photo, everyone once again smiled.  
"On the count of three, how about we all say family," Jeanie suggested.  
"I like that," said Dana, as the ghostbusters, Jenny and Grace and Andre agreed as well.  
And that's what they all said with big smiles as the camera clicked.  
Sure they all had different last names and had different backgrounds but they were indeed one big family.

The End


End file.
